1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a probing device and more particularly, to a method for making a support structure for a probing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is the market trend to provide a space transformer having a thin thickness for probing device. After several times in IC test, the space transformer may be deformed, or may have dentations therein, leading to poor contact or disconnection between the space transformer and the probes.
Taiwan Patent publication No. 201307851, which is published on Feb. 16, 2013, discloses a probing device (hereinafter referred to as “Prior Art 1). Referring to the appendix FIGS. 1A and 1B, which correspond to FIGS. 2A and 2B of Prior Art 1 respectively, the detailed structure between the reinforcing board and the space transformer of the probing device is shown.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the probing device 20 comprises a circuit board 22, a reinforcing board 28, a space transformer 24, and a probe module 26. The circuit board 22, the reinforcing board 28 and the space transformer 24 are stacked up and electrically connected with one another. The probe module 26 comprises a plurality of probes 262. The probe module 26 is mounted on the space transformer 24, and electrically connected with the space transformer 24 and then the circuit board 22. Thus, test signals received by the probes 262 can be transmitted through the space transformer 24 and the reinforcing board 28 to the circuit board 22 for subsequent analysis. When the probing device 20 is operated to conduct a testing task, the probes 262 of the probe module 26 are kept in contact with the device under test (DUT), which is not shown in the drawings. At this time, the device under test imparts a reaction force to the probes 262, causing the probes 262 to exert a force F2 to the space transformer 24 (see FIG. 1B).
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, in order to prevent the space transformer 24 from being deformed by the force F2, the reinforcing board 28 is configured to provide multiple protruding portions 283. The top edges of the protruding portions 283 are stopped against the space transformer 24. Further, every protruding portion 283 defines an accommodation space 282 that accommodates one respective first solder ball 241. Because the space transformer 24 is supported by the protruding portions 283 and the first solder balls 241, the space transformer 24 will not be forced by the force F2 to deform. Further, it is disclosed in Prior Art 1 that the protruding portions 283 may be formed on the space transformer 24, or simultaneously formed on the reinforcing board 28 and the space transformer 24.
The protruding portions 283 recited in Prior Art 1 may be formed by machining. However, Prior Art 1 has drawbacks. A first drawback of Prior Art 1 is that the protruding portions 283 are formed by cutting a thin board member (i.e., the reinforcing board 28 or the space transformer 24, or both of them) into shape. However, because the space transformer provided by manufacturer has a thin thickness, machining the space transformer can cause it to break. A second drawback of Prior Art 1 is that the soldering points of the space transformer 24, which are configured corresponding to the pattern of the contacts of the DUT, are not arranged on one same straight line, and thus, it is difficult to apply a machining process to the thin board in a non-linear manner. A third drawback of Prior Art 1 is that the protruding portions 283 are disposed in flush with the outer surface of the reinforcing board 28, and thus, it is difficult to discharge the waste gas produced when the solder balls are soldered.
Further, Taiwan Utility Model patent No. M442506, which is published on Dec. 1, 2012, discloses a probing device (hereinafter referred to as “Prior Art 2). As illustrated in the appendix FIG. 2, which corresponds to FIG. 4A of Prior Art 2, a perspective view of a reinforcing board of a probing device of Prior Art 2 is disclosed. As shown in FIG. 2, the reinforcing board of the probing device is configured having a plurality of first gas guiding grooves 286 and a plurality of second gas guiding grooves 288 denoted by the imaginary lines. The first gas guiding grooves 286 and second gas guiding grooves 288 enable the waste gas produced upon soldering of the solder balls to be discharged out of the reinforcing board. Prior Art 2 can eliminate the third drawback of the aforesaid Prior Art 1. However, because the first gas guiding grooves 286 and the second gas guiding grooves 288 are made by machining (milling process), Prior Art 2 still cannot eliminate the aforesaid first and second drawbacks.
Furthermore, Taiwan Utility Model patent No. M451544, which is published on Apr. 21, 2013, discloses a probing device (hereinafter referred to as “Prior Art 3). As illustrated in the appendix FIG. 3, which corresponds to FIG. 3D of Prior Art 3, a buffer block 25 is formed on a space transformer 24 of a probing device of Prior Art 3. This buffer block 25 has four gas guiding grooves 252 formed on the top surface thereof for guiding out produced waste gas in the soldering process. Prior Art 3 can eliminate the third drawback of the aforesaid Prior Art 1. However, because the gas guiding grooves 252 are formed on the buffer block 25 by machining, Prior Art 3 still cannot eliminate the aforesaid first and second drawbacks.
Thus, the probing devices of the aforesaid various prior arts are still not satisfactory in function, and therefore, how to effectively solve the aforesaid problems is one of the important research and development topics, and has also become an object in need of improvement.